


Если очень звать

by Anaquilibria



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Однажды Гарри возвращается. Или не Гарри.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Короткий Хвост.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды "Кингсмэн". Тема спецквеста: «Убить пересмешника».
> 
> Отказ: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©

Когда Эггзи смотрит в зеркало, он видит Гарри.

Это, конечно, не новость.

Эггзи заказывает себе серый костюм, окончательно переезжает в дом Гарри, оставляя маму и сестру в «своём», начинает пользоваться тем же парфюмом.

«Тебя не узнать», — восхищённо говорит мама.

В «Кингсмэн», может быть, считают, что так Эггзи пытается стать достойной заменой предыдущему Галахаду; в любом случае, Рокси тоже рада преображению, и даже Мерлин — Артур — иногда роняет: «Хорошо выглядите, Галахад».

Халат Гарри чуть длиннее, чем надо, и узковат в плечах, но какая разница, всё равно никто не видит.

В общем, видеть себя — почти-Гарри — в зеркале Эггзи вполне устраивает.

Спустя примерно пару месяцев — на самом деле, Эггзи не уверен, он плохо чувствует время, — начинается другое.

Эггзи замечает знакомый силуэт краем глаза в витрине магазина, и это неудивительно, но ещё несколько раз — и он понимает, что силуэт _слишком_ похож на Гарри. Эггзи видит его только в отражениях, всегда мельком, но чем дальше, тем чаще.

Возвращаясь домой, Эггзи чувствует лёгкий запах знакомого одеколона, как если бы носивший его только что вышел.

Вряд ли Эггзи разбрызгал бы по дому одеколон Гарри и забыл об этом?

Ночью Эггзи просыпается от лёгкого прикосновения к плечу. Он рывком садится, вглядываясь в темноту спальни. В ногах тихо сопит Джей Би, и кроме них двоих здесь больше никого нет.

Не выдержав, Эггзи сгребает со столика очки и идёт в ванную, промаргивается от яркого света, брызжет в лицо холодной водой. Он сидит под полкой мистера Пикуля в одних пижамных штанах и рабочих очках. Очки странным образом успокаивают, как будто хотя бы Мерлин находится рядом — но что Эггзи может сказать ему? Привет, Мерлин, я вконец двинулся, думает Эггзи.

Ему вдруг приходит в голову: что было с Гарри после того, как пуля Валентайна вошла в его голову, — что было не с телом Гарри, но с самим Гарри?

Первый раз в жизни он пытается представить, что случается _дальше_. Он вспоминает ощущение засыпания, неуловимый момент, в который выключаешься — и приходишь в себя утром, как будто время не проходило; но дело в том, что, засыпая, всегда просыпаешься.

У него не получается понять бесконечное ничего, которое — наверное — наступает после выстрела в голову. Резкий свет в ванной вычерчивает контуры предметов особенно резко, и Эггзи вдруг слишком сильно чувствует реальность всего происходящего. Он не может игнорировать ровный громкий стук сердца, не может не замечать, как движется грудь на вдохах и выдохах, он слишком живой — и однажды он прекратится.

Неясная, пугающая пустота заполняет Эггзи, сжимающегося на полу у умывальника, и он старается дышать ровно и глубоко, медленно отвоёвывая себя обратно.

На следующий же день Эггзи проверяет всё, что может, на жучки и делает в доме Гарри первое значительно изменение — меняет замки.

Тремя днями позже он вспоминает про автоответчик.

Эггзи стоит в прихожей и бессмысленно глядит на телефон; наконец сдавшись, он достаёт свой, пролистывает список контактов до «Гарри» и жмёт зелёную кнопку.

Телефон на стене перед ним звонит резким назойливым пиликаньем. Эггзи ждёт, один гудок за другим.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит Гарри. — Вы позвонили в дом Гарри Харта. К сожалению, сейчас я не могу ответить. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение, и я вам перезвоню.

Раздаётся писк, и Эггзи нажимает «отбой»: как бы ни хотелось действительно оставить сообщение, — как бы ни хотелось, чтобы Гарри его услышал, — разговаривать со своим же автоответчиком как-то тупо. И вообще, пора бы его перезаписать.

Впрочем, стереть записанный ответ у Эггзи не поднимается рука.

Иногда — когда он просыпается ночью среди кошмара, когда лежит в укрытии, стараясь ни звуком не выдать себя, — он мысленно зовёт Гарри. Гарри, разумеется, не приходит, и тогда он зовёт хоть кого-нибудь.

***

Наступает Рождество, первое после Дня В.

Оно никогда не приносило Эггзи ощущения праздника, всей этой детской фигни, но теперь, когда весь Лондон чувствует то же самое, Рождество становится совсем безрадостным.

Двадцать третьего декабря объявляют штормовое предупреждение. Город темнеет, и воздух дрожит первыми нотами пока несуществующего ветра.

Поздним рождественским вечером, заглянув в особняк «Кингсмэн» и задержавшись у мамы с сестрой, Эггзи возвращается домой под проливным дождём; капли бьют по зонту с такой силой, что, наверное, пробили бы, будь он обычным. Эггзи чувствует себя как чёртова Мэри Поппинс, которую унесёт с острова вместе с зонтом, если ветер вдруг переменится, и добирается домой насквозь мокрый.

Захлопнув дверь, он сползает по ней спиной. В воротнике пальто ёрзает Джей Би, и Эггзи выпускает его на пол — пёс явно тоже рад оказаться в тепле.

— Сейчас покормлю, — обещает ему Эггзи.

Подавив желание тут же снять костюм и выжать над входным ковриком, он шлёпает до ванной, отлепляет от себя мокрую одежду и становится под горячий душ. Эггзи настолько вымотан, что плевать хотел на тени и отражения.

Кое-как вытерев волосы, Эггзи переодевается в пижаму и халат и наконец чувствует себя более или менее человеком.

— С Рождеством, дружище, — говорит он, свободной рукой подхватывая уже поевшего Джей Би с его лежанки; другая рука занята ноутбуком. — Думаю, мы просто пойдём спать.

Джей Би сопит, обнюхивая рукав халата, — может, соглашается, а может, ему просто пофиг.

Лёжа в кровати среди темноты, Эггзи медленно уплывает в сон под очередную беготню Доктора ради спасения мира и почти сдаётся тёплым волнам, когда Джей Би вдруг вздрагивает и садится толстым столбиком.

— Эй, — сонно бормочет Эггзи. — Ч'такое?

В дверь звонят.

— Никого нет дома. Звоните сколько влезет, — раздражённо говорит он и, тем не менее, отскребается от кровати.

Джей Би, бедняга, послушно идёт за ним, и на его морде ясно видна печаль разбуженного невовремя.

Эггзи смотрит на экран видеодомофона, но среди темноты и дождя там просматривается только тёмный высокий силуэт. Кажется, это мужчина в пальто; это ни о чём не говорит Эггзи — он сам, скорей всего, в таких условиях выглядел бы похоже. На всякий случай он вытаскивает пистолет из кармана пальто; он всё ещё подкалывает Мерлина насчёт паранойи, но постепенно начинает понимать Гарри, который всегда держал оружие под рукой.

Он открывает дверь — и замирает, рефлекторно вскидывая пистолет.

Человек за дверью умер накануне Дня В. Он просто не может сейчас стоять здесь.

Гарри — вымокший, половина его лица блестит от воды, вторая скрыта в тени, — спокойно глядит в направленное на него дуло.

— Здравствуй, Эггзи, — говорит он. — Впусти меня.

— Входи, — механически отвечает Эггзи, шагая назад.

Гарри аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь. Здесь, в ярко освещённой, уютной, несмотря на отсутствие рождественских украшений, прихожей он вдруг смотрится чужеродно.

— Как? — просто спрашивает Эггзи.

Он продолжает держать Гарри на прицеле, если это вдруг не Гарри. Джей Би тихо, опасливо рычит на него, прижимаясь к ногам Эггзи: неудивительно, Эггзи и сам с трудом помнит, когда Джей Би последний раз видел Гарри; возможно, он чувствует исходящую от Гарри опасность.

Это Гарри, напоминает себе Эггзи.

— Я обещал вернуться и уладить ситуацию. — Гарри улыбается. — Хотя с ситуацией ты справился и без меня. Отличная работа, Эггзи. Галахад.

Эггзи вздрагивает, когда Гарри называет его своим именем. Он вдруг чувствует себя лишним, неудачной заменой.

— Но Галахад — ты, — неловко пожимает плечами он. — Я, ну, придержал тебе место и всё такое.

— Нет, Эггзи. — Гарри отвлекается от расшнуровывания ботинка и твёрдо смотрит на него. — Даже не думай.

Одна из его рук красная, будто в запёкшейся крови, такая же, как и толстый шрам на виске.

— Что с твоей рукой?

Гарри недоумённо вскидывает брови — а потом слегка машет красной рукой:

— Въелось. Не обращай внимания.

На свету Эггзи видит, что да, красной руку делает кровь, оставшаяся, наверное, в каждой мелкой морщинке. Это немного пугает.

Свет ярок и тёпл, как тем единственным вечером, который Эггзи провёл здесь с Гарри; единственное тёмное пятно — сам Гарри, и Эггзи с облегчением думает, что он как будто вобрал все тени по углам в себя.

Эггзи глядит в зеркало и видит просто себя в халате Гарри.

Больше никаких обманов зрения.

— Мерлин уже знает?

Гарри напряжённо смотрит на него:

— Нет. Я бы отложил все разговоры на завтрашнее утро, если не возражаешь.

Эггзи загоняет кипящее внутри любопытство поглубже и кивает.

***

Он снова ночует в гостевой комнате, — как ещё тогда, когда претендовал на место Ланселота, — и за стеной спит Гарри; это невозможно, но Эггзи всё равно кажется, что если прислушаться, то удастся услышать его. В первый раз за столько времени темнота спальни кажется не враждебной, но успокаивающей; наблюдая за тенями от окна, Эггзи медленно уплывает дальше в неё и, наверное, засыпает.

Его выдёргивает из сна стук в дверь.

— Эггзи? Ты ещё не спишь?

Эггзи ворочается и вяло отзывается:

— Ты стучишь в своём собственном доме, Гарри. Не сплю.

Гарри заходит и взмахивает рукой:

— Вставай. Мне нужно показать тебе одну вещь.

— А. Угу. — Эггзи садится, свешивая босые ноги из-под одеяла, и дотягивается до халата. Гарри поднимает брови, но ничего не говорит.

Он ведёт Эггзи вниз по лестнице ко входной двери. Эггзи движется замедленно, будто сквозь сонный туман, и трясёт головой, чтобы согнать остатки сна, но безрезультатно. Он отстранённо замечает, что лежанка храброго охранного мопса Джей Би у двери пуста; возможно, утром он обнаружится у полки мистера Пикуля — как Джей Би открывает дверь туалета, Эггзи до сих пор не знает.

— Пойдём со мной, — говорит Гарри, распахивая входную дверь.

За дверью ничего нет.

Это не уличная темнота — тем более, возле дома Гарри всегда горят фонари, — это чёрная пустота, странно двумерная, как будто дверь заклеили листом бумаги.

Гарри берёт Эггзи под локоть и подталкивает вперёд.

— Подожди, — выдавливает Эггзи.

Язык не слушается, мысли ползают медленно и лениво. Он ничего не пил рядом с Гарри; он не уверен, что это Гарри. Эггзи поднимает голову, и на долю секунды ему кажется, что вместо головы Гарри — чумная маска: длинный, загнутый клюв и красноватые глаза.

— Ты звал меня, — говорит не-Гарри. — Я пришёл, и ты впустил меня.

Карман старого халата Гарри оттягивает пистолет.

Человек перед Эггзи делает шаг вперёд и получает две пули в голову.

— Думаю, Гарри бы догадался сделать это раньше, — пожимает плечами человек, на лице которого не осталось и следа ни от пуль, ни от Гарри: теперь Эггзи видит, что оно — как аккуратно составленный фоторобот, всё на месте, но что-то не так.

И он ещё сравнивает Эггзи с Гарри. Мудак.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Эггзи. — Что тебе надо?

— Сложный вопрос. Скажем так: я могу отвести тебя к Гарри. Или к твоему отцу. Или к кому-нибудь ещё, но ты больше ни к кому не хочешь? Правда, тебе придётся умереть, но, поверь мне, разницы мало.

Оригинальный вариант самоубийства, думает Эггзи, и странное лицо не-Гарри дёргается.

— Я лучше пока останусь здесь, — говорит он. — Спасибо.

Не-Гарри кивает на лестницу.

— Конечно, ты можешь вернуться и попытаться уснуть снова. Но когда ты проснёшься, я буду здесь.

Провал за порогом вдруг кажется… по меньшей мере интересным. Может быть, можно выйти, просто чтобы узнать, и войти обратно, думает Эггзи и обрывает мысль. Он смотрит в глаза существу, — он даже не уверен, человек ли это, — представляет Гарри и, несмотря на весь происходящий бред, улыбается, как дурак; это уже почти рефлекс. Я увижу Гарри, думает он, шагая навстречу, и существо едва заметно отступает назад.

Я увижу Гарри, думает он, и туман, задерживающий его, немного рассеивается.

Я увижу Гарри, думает он и прижимает ладони к лицу не-Гарри.

Не-Гарри разевает рот и беззвучно кричит, осыпаясь пылью из-под рук. Спустя несколько секунд исчезает даже пыль.

Эггзи стоит у все ещё открытой двери, тяжело дыша. Слишком быстро, это закончилось слишком быстро.

— Не зря в детстве спёр библиотечного «Гарри Поттера», — вдруг говорит он в пустоту и смеётся; смех переходит во всхлипывания, и всё, на что хватает Эггзи, прежде чем он сползает по стене, — толкнуть дверь.

***

Он просыпается от резкого стука.

Ноутбук лежит на полу, невозмутимо продолжая воспроизведение. Джей Би приоткрывает глаза и недовольно фыркает.

Эггзи ровно дышит, успокаивая бешено стучащее сердце, и уже почти понимает, что это был просто очередной кошмар, но замечает краем глаза что-то непривычное.

На локте пижамы, там, где его касался не-Гарри, — засохшее красное пятно.

***

Утром, выглянув в окно, Эггзи видит следы прошедшего ливня, и небо цвета выжатой салфетки почему-то успокаивает.

Первым делом он перезаписывает автоответчик.


End file.
